1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a simulated calf body including a forward head and depending rear legs, the simulated calf body being mounted for movement along a predetermined path over a selected ground surface and motor driven for movement along the aforementioned path. The rear legs are mounted for oscillation about a horizontal transverse axis for movement between forwardly and downwardly inclined positions and rearwardly and downwardly inclined positions and the head of the calf has rope loop sensing structure thereon to sense the existence of a rope loop engaged therewith and drive structure is provided for driving the rear legs back and forth between their limits of oscillation as the simulated calf body moves along its predetermined path of movement, the drive structure including a yieldable drive connection with the rear legs such that a rearward pull on the lower ends of the legs may swing the latter rearwardly relative to the driven positions thereof and including second sensing structure for sensing rearward movement of the lower ends of the legs from the driven position thereof. The two sensing structures each are operatively associated with the drive motor for terminating operation thereof in a manner such that the sensing of a rope loop engaged about the head of the simulated calf body or a rearward pull on a rope loop engaged about the lower ends of the legs of the calf body will be sufficient to terminate operation of the drive motor.
2. Description of Related Art
Various different forms of mechanical roping calves heretofore have been provided such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,711,098, 3,802,706, 3,947,033, 3,962,995 and 4,451,045. However, these previously known forms of mechanical roping calves do not include the overall combination of structural features or the operative association therebetween included in the instant invention.